The present invention generally relates to detecting actions of the head of a person such as muscle firings, movements, movement of the tongue with respect to the oral cavity, etc. using a sensor and providing an output, for example, system control functions, in response to such detection. More particularly, the present invention detects motions, positions and actions of the tongue in the oral cavity by analyzing changes in air pressure near the human ear and processing the collected data to determine a proper control functionality corresponding thereto.
An apparatus and method for detecting thoughts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,700, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Such system and method may require concentration to develop the same thought consistently and to have that thought detected consistently. Training may be required to obtain the desired concentration and consistency. Such concentration may be relatively taxing. The thought may lead to a detectable air pressure or sound at one or both ears of a user of such system and method, and such air pressure can be detected by a detector, such as a microphone. Exemplary outputs from such system and method for detecting thoughts may be one or plural discrete outputs, such as discrete outputs representing respective alphanumeric characters, directions, etc.
Sounds produced by a person""s ears sometimes are referred to as autoaccoustic. Autoaccoustic sounds have been used in the past for diagnostics, e.g., to indicate ear function or a condition of the ear. For example, in response to a sound input to the ear, the ear has been found to provide a detectable autoaccoustic output.
At present there are available controllers to enable a handicapped person, who cannot use arms or legs, to operate a motorized wheelchair. Such a controller includes a track-ball or joystick type device that is inserted into the mouth of an individual; and the individual operates the controller using mouth and/or tongue movements to provide mechanical inputs. Such device is difficult to operate and is problematic if it falls from the mouth or irritates the mouth.
Other controllers exist to enable handicapped individuals to perform functions with mechanical assists. Operation of such controllers typically requires a signal, such as an incident electromagnetic signal, e.g., infrared or ultraviolet light/radiation, which is directed at the individual; then, by a specified action or activity the individual can modulate the incident electromagnetic signal, e.g., by blinking the eyes, moving the head, or some such action. The need for incident electromagnetic signal is disadvantageous for several reasons: An extra piece of equipment is required to provide that signal, the signal must be properly directed or aligned, the detector and the modulated signal must be properly aligned, the signal should not have a detrimental affect on the user (such as causing eye injury), etc.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention is a method of producing a control signal. The method includes the steps of sensing an air pressure pattern in or near an ear of a person, the air pressure pattern resulting from voluntary physical action of the person; and converting the air pressure pattern into an output signal.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is a method of detecting a voluntary motion of a person by monitoring air pressure near an ear of the person.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is a control system. The control system includes an air pressure sensor for detecting an air pressure pattern adjacent an ear of a person while the person makes a voluntary physical action and for producing an output signal corresponding to the detected air pressure pattern; and processing circuitry for discerning a pattern from the output signal.